Prom&Prejudice
by wildlife1103
Summary: This story is based off Prom&Predjuce as a girl struggles through a rich academy. Alphea Academy this girl struggles through everything considering she is a scholarship student, a charity case while struggling school their is an annoying jerk who happens to be everywhere. Chould she and this incompetent jerk be something more then enemies? CONTINUED!
1. Prologe

Have you guys read Prom&amp;Prejudice. If you haven't its about a girl who is on a scholership to a huge rich school . And its hard espicially with an annoying jerk.

Well anyways thats making the story sound supper boring anyways I'm doing the story with Winx Club characters .

**Prologe.**

It must be a truth universally acknowledged, that every single girl of high standing at Alphea Academy must be in want of a prom date .

While the same can probably be said of countless other schools across the country, prom at Alphea isnt just a rite of passage its considered by many (atleast those who matter) to be the social event for the future members of high society. Alphea girls dont go to the mall to get thier dresses . No,they boast couture from designers whose names adorn their speed dial.

But its not that easy. It only took the new scholership girl in the junior class two days before she broke down into tears .Fortunately, she was alone in her room and nobody saw her. But it happened.

I should know. Because it was my room , and my tears.

I was a scholarship student.A charity case.

One of _them._

There was a giant target on my back.

And i had to do everything possible to avoid getting hit.

OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO

How'd ya like that now i have a really important question should this story be about Bella or MuRi?

Its important! So far 1 vote for Bella by Moi!

Please vote for 1 R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Musa's p.o.v!

Part of me should've been impressed that I'd been able to survive my first semester at Alphea. I knew i would have difficulties coming in as a junior, but nothing could've prepared me for the cold, wet greeting given to me by several girls on my floor. They thought a proper hello was throwing a milk shake in my face on my way to orientation. I could still feel the cold shock of the strawberry slush hitting my face. I ended up being late to orientation. Most other things they did to me were more subtler : replacing my shampoo with hair removal lotion(luckily i could smell it before it caused real damage), tampering with my razor so i got a nasty cut on my leg.

I tried to block out my first week at school. I truly had every intention of coming back from winter break with a positive attitude. I already knew who to avoid(pretty much everyone except my room mate, Bloom and the other "charity case" in our class Flora). I was doing well in my classes. I already established myself as the best guitarist on campus(which is important since i was on a Music scholarship ). And i had a job that i liked because i was able to interact with normal people aka townies. Oh,and i needed money. It always seemed to come back to money.

I grasped onto a scrapbook my friends back home had made me for Christmas. I flipped through the pages of photos, notes , memories from my former i had a tight circle of friends. Where i never questioned weather I belonged. I smiled as i saw the last page it was a picture of Vanessa Everett my idol someone i looked up to, along with a note _To the next Vanessa Everett , we miss you, but know you're gonna accomplish great things. Don't forget us._

My eyes began to sting with tears. I could never forget my friends, but I had almost forgotten what it felt like to have a supportive group of people cheering me on.

I was smarter , wiser . And wasn't gonna let some childish taunts get the best of me. My barrier was up and there was no way i was gonna let anybody in.

There was only one person i couldn't wait to see then i got onto the Alphea grounds.

"Musa!"Bloom greeted me as i walked into our room. We hadn't met all break long.

After we caught up, Bloom wanted to get down to business. "So, we have a very important desicision to make." She went over to her closet and pulledout 3 cocktail dresses. "Which one should i wear tonight?"

My stomach dropped. Alphea was having an upperclassmen reception with Red Fountain Academy. The official reason to welcome the returning students who spent last semester abroad. But i had a feeling it was the start of hunting season(the catch being a prom date).

"You promised me you'd go!" Bloom reminded me.

"I know i know" i said trying to sound optimistic. But unfortunately Bloom could see right through me.

"Here try this on" Bloom said handing me a beautiful orange dress with silver studs at the top. I always borrowed clothes from her on formal events.

I was still standjng in our room half naked when Bloom's younger sister Daphne burst through the door. She didn't believe in knocking or doing anything considerate.

After i zipped up the dress, Daphne flounced on my bed and declared "is _that _what you're going to where?"

"Daphne," Bloom scolded, "i think Musa looks fabulous"

As Bloom finished getting dressed into a sky blue dress. Daphne began whining " Why can't i come you better let me come prom dress shopping with you guys"

"The reception tonight is just an opportunity for us to catch up after the holidays."

"Yeah especially with a certain someone returning from London!" Daphne jumped up on my bed, acting years younger then the freshman she was, and put her hand on her heart "Oh, Sky Eraklyon, how i missed you so!" She dropped onto the bed with an exaggerated sigh.

"Thats it" Bloom started shooing Daphne out the door. "Out we need to finish getting ready." She started nervously adjusting her braclet.

Sky Eraklyon had spent the previous semester studying abroad in London. Before he left Bloom and Sky began to get close. From what Bloom told me, nothing really happened,since they knew there was about to be and ocean between them. Bloom generally kept her feelings close to the vest, but with Sky's imminent arrival, she had become openly giddy. Especially once her sister was out of the room.

"Oh, Sky Eraklyon how i missed you so!" Bloom called out laughing. But then clearly felt it was to much. She looked in the mirror and added " I guess there's no reason to get my hopes up he probably texted alot of girls last semester."

One of the most wonderful things about Bloom besides her kindness wass she had no idea how beautiful she was.

"Im just excited to see him again" She went on " Im sure he'll havfe lots of girls fighting over him for prom."

"You're being ridiculous, Bloom! Seriously! If Sky is even half the guy you say he is he'd be a raving lunatic not to ask you to prom." I replied

Bloom had promised me that Sky was different then other Red Fountain boys I'd met. One kept his eyes on my chest the whole time as we spoke. And then moved on to the next girls chest. For Bloom's sake , i prayed she was right about Sky being unlike those guys.

Bloom smiled and toke me by the elbow. "You are to kind, Musa But promise me you'll try to enjoy yourself tonight. You'll have fun i promise."

I desperately wanted to believe that i could be accepted and treated like a normal person at school. But after last semester.I had no desire to be friends with most girls here. How could i be friends with the same people who found so much pleasure in torturing me?

No, I knew better . I would do my best to have an incident-free evening.

My armor was up and i was ready.

OooooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO

So as you know im rewriting the whole thing fixing up my grammer and making it a MuRi fic i decided why get rid of Bloom and Sky? Anyways please review.


	3. Chapter 2

We entered Alphea's ball room it was decorated with tiny,white lights that glistened off the floor length windows and crystal chandeliers. Even after 4 monthes, i still wasn't used to the grandeur of the biuldings here.

"So beautiful... and this is just for the reception," Bloom reminded me as we took in the view. Or atleast i took in the view Bloom was busy scanning the crowd,for Sky. "Can you imagine what they'll do for prom" she asked.

Bloom was approached by a girl with bluish kinda black hair done up in an elaborate twist and diamonds actual diamonds dripping from ear to ear

" Bloom dear " the girl purred half like a greeting and half like a formality.

"Hey, Mitzi, welcome back how are you settling in?" Bloom replyed with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Great! Im so sorry i haven't been able to catch up things have been busy" Mitzi replied then looks up at me "and who is this?"

"This is Musa Melody. She startted last semester." Bloom says putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, haven't heard of you" Mitzi replys in a posh tone.

"Duh im scholarship kid" i say getting it out of the way.

"Oh" Mitzi crinkled her nose as if she could smell mediocrity. " Anyways Bloom we must catch up soon" She kissed Bloom on the cheek goodbye and didn't give me a second glance.

"That's Sky's twin sister" Bloom whispered in my ear once she was out of ear shot.

"That's Mitzi Eraclyon?" I tried not to groan " Bloom i seriosly question your taste in guys."

"Sky is nothing like her he's really close with her he care what she thinks…but Sky is…he's" Bloom became flushed " He's right over there".

I followed Bloom's to two guys who had entered thr hall.

"Which one is he?" I asked

"The one on the right" She answered clearly distracted

The two guys couldn't have looked any more different. The one on the right, Sky was walking around the room, smiling and greeting people. He had blond hair and had blue eyes. Everybody seemed happy,to see him, and he, in turn seemed genuinely excited to be there.

The other guy was harder to read. He was tall and had dark hair and a look of pain across his face. He might have looked handsome if he hadn't looked like he was in pain.

"Who's the other dude?" I asked

Bloom let her glance leave Sky for a second " Riven Aris"

"Is there something wrong with him?" I question

" He does look kinda upset. Riven can be sometimes overly serios." Bloom replys shrugging

"Bloom!" Sky makes his way right to her " just the person I've been waiting to see" He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Bloom was speechless. Her red hair could not disguise her reddening face.

Sky beaming from ear to ear turned around and faced me " Hi, i dont think we've met . Sky Eraklyon." He says shaking my hand.

"Musa Melody" I reply with a warm smile. He seemed nice so far.

Sky turned to his quiet friend who had been peering around. " Riven come over here and say hi to Bloom and her friend Musa"

Riven approached and gave Bloom a quick kiss on the cheek. Then his magenta orbs locked with my navy eyes.

"Hello" he said shaking my hand with a small curious smile.

"Hey" i replied unnerved by his expression. He could have been judging me. Or he could have been making a overture toward acquaintance. Or he could be plotting a way to throw me into the fountain outside.

He opened his mouth to say something else but then thought not and walked briskly away.

Sky laughed this off. "I dont really think Riven recovered from jet lag. Musa,do you mind if i take Bloom away for a dance?"

Jet lag seemed to be the least likely reason for Riven's rudeness, but Bloom and Sky were so desperate to be in each others arms on the dance floor they didn't even stay for an answer.

I walked through all the people trying to find my only other friend on campus Flora. After a few minutes i gave up and went to get some coffee.

"Looks like you couldn't stay away from work huh?" Diaspro Isis another rich girl asked as she came behind me.

Comments like this would just jump off my shield. No, i didn't have a trust fund. In truth i didnt know what a trust fund was except the fact that it people act like jerks.

I ignored her but Diaspro being Diaspro wouldn't care if the whole world hated her but if you ignore her thats a whole other story "Oops" She said with a smile after she poured a cup of coffee onto my dress walking away.

My upper thighs began to burn from the still hot liquid. I tried not to make any noise as i quickly grabbed so napkins.

"Are you okay?" A hand was on my shoulder and instinctually i pulled away.

It was Riven Aris

"Oh. Sorry," I said "Yeah im wonderful great party..."

I went to the corner trying to save Blooms dress.

"Here"Riven came over with a napkin soaked in water

"Thanks" i said while trying to get it all off the dress

"I agree with it being a great party but Sky had to drag me here" He said

"I guess thats something they have in common" I replied

"And we despite our better judgement allow it" he says

"Yeah i guess thats 1 thing we have in common" I say

"why do you think we wouldn't have anyyhing else in common?" Riven asks

I laughed a little i forgot he didn't know about me...and my situation.

Riven turned back to the matter of the ruined dress "is it coming out?"

i shook my head. "Bloom is gonna hate me," I say with a sigh.

Riven looked confused." Why would Bloom hate you?"

"This is her dress i could never own something as pretty as this" I reply

"Oh" Riven's face began to register the fact and looked like he understood.

"Yeah im a scholarship student" I say

Riven grimaced at the word scholarship it looked like the mere mention of us gave him a migraine.

"I see" he gestered again towards the coffee stain "well good luck with that" then he left.

I stod there with my hands full of coffee soaked napkins. I should of known that when he found out he wouldn't wanna be seen in my presencence.

I headed towards the exit.

I was only a few yards away from the exit when i saw none other then Riven standing there looking at his watch. Before he could see me i ducked behind a coloum, trying to find another way i could. As i did i saw Sky coming to talk to his friend blocking any escape route i would've had.

"Riven isn't it a wonderful party" I heard Sky say

"Hardly i think I would rather stay in London. Being back has been harder than i thought i hate these Alphea girls" Brandon rep!ied dryly

Sky laughed " What are you talking about? How could you say that about about my sister ...and Bloom? And what about Bloom's friend Musa? You should ask her to dance."

Brandon groaned " I dont think so. Did you know she was a scholarship student?"

"So?"

There was a silent pause

"Riven not every person..,..."

"Sky are you so stupid that you think the first person i would greet on campus with open arms is a scholarship student? Really Sky? I went to London to get away from-"

A flurry of girl heading to the bathroom blocked the view of my hiding placefor a second. So i took the opportunity to walk away. I didn't need to hear another word .

He was like everyone else.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO

Fixed this one up too so...

R&amp;R


	4. Chapter 3

Bloom slowly opened the door and found me finishing up my unpacking. "Musa where did you go?"

She asked. "Are you okay? I was worried about you."

"I'm so sorry, Bloom. I got coffee on your dress. Or more accurately, Diaspro Isis got coffee on your dress. Or, even more accurately Diaspro tried getting coffee on me but your dress got in the way. Either way my night was a disaster."

" Don't even worry about the dress."

" If dry cleaning doesn't fix it, I'm gonna pay you back."

Bloom sat on my bed. "Seriously I really don't care about the dress. I care about you. Are you okay?"

I nodded I didn't have the energy to tell her about Darcy. Plus, Bloom's night was obviously the opposite of mine. Her face was ecstatic.

"I'll be much better once you tell me what happened with you and Sky." I said raising my eyebrows up and down making her laugh.

"It was amazing we spent the whole night together. He wanted to hear about every detail of my trip. HE didn't even get weirded out about what happened with my dad. And, he really wants us all to meet up soon."

"Us all?"

"Musa, I really want you to get to know Sky."

" Welllll, I will admit he seems like a good guy for you."

"He is. And Riven is apparently very good with the ladies." She replied laughing, perfectly arcing on of her eyebrows up. Something I wasn't skilled to do.

I laughed. "Riven? I know you only see the good in people, but seriously, Bloom. That guy is so full of his self. Plus I overheard him talking to Sky about how he basically went to London to get away from scholarship kids."

"Oh, Musa stop it no one would do that."

"I'm telling the truth." I replied laughing at the irony.

Bloom patted my knee. " I'm sure you misunderstood whatever you heard."

" How can I misunderstand 'I went away because I'm an assholey jerk who cant be in the presence of of anybody who isn't totally loaded'?"

Bloom laughed. "Well if he said that."

" Okay so might have mixed up a few words. But I promise you I will give Sky a chance, but I make no promises about Riven Aris. Unless someone can promise I never have to see him again.

_**As you can see this story is being continued YAYYYY! Anyways hoped you guys liked it its been a while since I wrote this story. Byeeeee**_

_**-wildlifeeeee**_


End file.
